Tajemnicza wyspa/I/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ V. (Urządzenie „dymników.“ — Ważna kwestja ognia. — Pudełko z zapałkami. — Poszukiwania po nadbrzeżu. — Powrót korespondenta i Naba. — Wszystkiego wszystkiem jedna zapałka! — Ognisko rozpalone. — Pierwsza wieczerza. — Pierwsza noc na lądzie.) Skoro spław z drzewem został wyładowany, pierwszą troską Pencroffa było urządzić „dymniki“ na mieszkanie, zatykając otwory i dziury, któremi wiatr zalatywał. Zapomocą piasku, kamyków i splecionych gałęzi pozapychali szczelnie wszystkie boczne krużganki znaku & wystawione na wiatr południowy, oraz górny guz jego. Zostawili tylko jedną kiszkę poboczną, wąską i krętą, ażeby dym miał którędy wychodzić a ognisko ażeby miało potrzebny ciąg. Tym sposobem podzielili „dymniki“ na kilka izb, jeźli można nazwać tem mianem tyleż ciemnych jam, któremi zaledwie zwierz byłby się zadowolił. Tyle przynajmniej było z nich korzyści, że były suche i że można było w nich prosto stać, zwłaszcza w głównej izbie zajmującej średnią część „dymników.“ Podłogę stanowił drobny piasek i wziąwszy wszystko razem w rachubę, można tam było jako tako wytrzymać, dopóki by się coś lepszego nie trafiło. Podczas roboty Harbert i Pencroff rozmawiali ze sobą. — A może towarzysze nasi, rzekł Harbert, lepszą gdzie od naszej wynajdą rezydencję! — Być to może, odparł marynarz, ale — w wątpliwości trzeba przezorności! Lepiej mieć na łuku jedną cięciwę więcej, niż nie mieć żadnej. — Mój Boże! rzekł Harbert, żeby tylko przyprowadzili ze sobą p. Smitha, żeby go odszukali, o to byśmy Bogu za to podziękowali!... — Prawda! prawda! mruknął Pencroff. Był to człowiek, jakich mało! — Jakto „był...?“ Więc nie spodziewasz się już ujrzeć go więcej? — A broń mnie Boże! odparł marynarz. Robota była tymczasem gotową i Pencroff oświadczył, że jest z niego bardzo zadowolonym. — Teraz, rzekł, mogą powrócić nasi przyjaciele. Znajdą schronienie dostateczne. Nie pozostało więc jak tylko przysposobić ognisko i zgotować jedzenie. Było to zadanie proste i łatwe w istocie. Na dnie pierwszego otworu z lewej strony, w którem pozostawioną była komunikacja z powietrzem, położyli obszerne płyty kamienne. Należało zapobiedz temu, ażeby dym wszystkiego ciepła nie wydmuchiwał na dwór, chcąc wewnątrz utrzymać przyzwoitą temperaturę. Jedną z izb przeznaczyli na skład drzewa, na płytach zaś kamiennych położył marynarz kilka polan i nieco drobniejszych trzasek. Podczas tych przygotowań, zapytał Harbert marynarza, czyli posiada zapałki. — Rozumie się, odparł Pencroff, i to na szczęście nasze, bo bez zapałek lub czyru bylibyśmy we wielkim kłopocie! — Moglibyśmy poradzić sobie w takim razie tak jak dzicy ludzie, rzekł Harbert, pocierając dwa kawałki suchego drzewa, jeden o drugi. — Spróbuj, mój chłopcze, odparł marynarz, a zobaczysz, czy, oprócz tego że sobie połamiesz ręce, dojdziesz do jakiego rezultatu? — A przecież to sposób bardzo prosty i bardzo używany na wyspach Cichego Oceanu! — Nie przeczę, rzekł Pencroff, sądzę jednak, że dzicy muszą mieć osobny jakiś sposób do tego lub używają osobnego gatunku drzewa. Co do mnie, próbowałem już nieraz w ten sposób dobyć ognia, lecz zawsze napróżno! Przyznaję się więc, że wolę zapałki. Gdzie są moje zapałki? Pencroff sięgnął do kamizelki po pudełko z zapałkami, które, jako zapalony miłośnik tytoniu, zawsze nosił przy sobie. W kamizelce go nie było. Przetrząsł kieszenie u spodni, lecz, ku największemu zdziwieniu swemu, i tam go nie znalazł. — A, to głupio, i gorzej niż głupio! zawołał patrząc na Harberta. Pudełko musiało mi wylecieć z kieszeni i przepaść gdzieś do licha. A ty, Harbercie, nie masz przy sobie nic, ani krzesiwa, ani nic takiego, czemby można ogień rozniecić? — Nie mam nic! Marynarz wyszedł na dwór, trąc czoło gwałtownie, a za nim Harbert. W piasku pomiędzy skałami, nad brzegiem rzeki, szukali obaj jaknajpilniej, ale napróżno. Pudełko było mosiężne i powinno było odrazu wpaść w oko. — Słuchaj Pencroffie, rzekł Harbert, nie wyrzuciłeś przypadkiem tego pudełka z łódki do morza? — Nie byłem tak nierozsądny, odparł marynarz. Ale kiedy co człowiekiem tak rzuca na wszystkie strony, jak nami rzucało, to rzecz taka mała łatwo może się wytrząść. Nawet fajka gdzieś przepadła! Przeklęte pudełko! Gdzie ono może być? — Morze teraz odpływa, rzekł Harbert, biegnijmy na miejsce, gdzieśmy wylądowali. Mało było prawdopodobieństwa, ażeby odszukali pudełko, które fale morskie w czasie przypływu musiały ponieść między kupę kamieni, mimo to jednak należało zbadać tę okoliczność. Harbert i Pencroff pospieszyli więc co tchu na miejsce, w którem dzień przedtem wylądowali, oddalone mniej więcej 200 kroków od „dymników.“ Tam pomiędzy kamykami i w rozpadlinach skał poczęli nader szczegółowe i skrupulatne poszukiwania, ale bez skutku. Jeżeli pudełko wypadło w tem miejscu fale musiały je niewątpliwie porwać i unieść ze sobą. Stopniowo jak morze ustępowało, marynarz przeszukiwał najdrobniejsze szczeliny między skałami wszystko daremnie! Była to zguba w takich okolicznościach nader ważna i jak na teraz niepowetowana. Pencroff nie ukrywał wcale swego bolesnego rozczarowania. Ciężka chmura zawisła na jego czole, lecz nie mówił ani słowa. Harbert, chcąc go pocieszyć, zauważył, że prawdopodobnie zapałki byłyby zamoczone wodą morską, a tem samem nie do użycia. — Ależ nie mój chłopcze, odparł marynarz. Były w pudełku mosiężnem, szczelnie zamykającem się! A cóż teraz poczniemy? — Z pewnością znajdzie się jakiś sposób wydobycia ognia. Zresztą p. Smith lub p. Spilett nie będą pewnie tak ogołoceni z zapałek jak my. — Być może, odparł Pencroff, ale tymczasem nie mamy ognia i towarzysze nasi za powrotem znajdą bardzo mdły tylko posiłek! — Ależ niepodobieństwem jest, zawołał żywo Harbert, ażeby nie mieli przy sobie zapałek lub czyru! — Ja wątpię, odpad marynarz potrzęsajac głową. Najprzód ani Nab, ani p. Smith nie palą, a co do p. Spiletta, obawiam się, że prędzej zachował swoje notatki niż pudełko z siarnikami. Harbert nie odrzekł na to ani słowa. Zguba zapałek była zaiste godną opłakania. Lecz młody chłopiec miał nadzieję że w ten lub ów sposób, zawsze jednak uda się dostać ognia. Pencroff, bardziej doświadczony, jakkolwiek nie byle czem dawał się zbić z tropu, innego jednak był zdania. W każdym razie nie pozostawało im nic innego, jak tylko oczekiwać powrotu Naba i korespondenta. Ale trzeba było wyrzec się jaj na twardo, które chciał dla nich ugotować, a wikt na surowem mięsie nie przedstawiał się ani dla nich ani dla niego samego w zbyt ponętnej perspektywie. Przed powrotem do „dymników“, marynarz i Harbert, na wypadek gdyby zupełnie zabrakło im ognia, zebrali świeży zapas w i w milczeniu skierowali kroki ku pomieszkaniu. Pencroff z oczyma w ziemię wlepionemi szukał wciąż straconego pudełka. Zeszedł nawet cały lewy brzeg rzeki, od ujścia aż do owego zakrętu, gdzie był uwiązany spław z drzewem. Wrócił na ów wysoki blat górny i przebiegł go od końca do końca, przeszukiwał zarośla z kraju lasu — wszystko bezskutecznie. Gdy Harbert z marynarzem powrócili do „dymników“ była godzina piąta z wieczora. Nie trzeba dodawać, że wszystkie kąty pomieszkania zostały przeszukane i przetrząśnięte. Należało więc pożegnać się zupełnie z nadzieją. Około godziny szóstej z wieczora, w chwili gdy słońce zapadało za pasmo gór siniejących na zachodzie, Harbert, który tam i sam przechadzał się po piasczystem wybrzeżu, doniósł że Nab i Spilett wracają. Niestety, powracali sami!... Harbertowi serce niewymownem ścisnęło się żalem. Marynarza nie omyliły przeczucia. Inżynier Cyrus Smith zginął bez wieści! Korespondent nie mówiąc ani słowa usiadł na jednej ze skał. Omdlewając ze znużenia, umierając prawie z głodu, nie miał siły wyrzec jednego słowa! Zaczerwione od płaczu oczy Naba i świeże łzy, których powstrzymać nie mógł, świadczyły zbyt wyraźnie że stracił wszelką nadzieję! Korespondent opowiedział w krótkości przebieg ich poszukiwań za Cyrusem Smithem. Razem z Nabem zbiegli nadbrzeże wzdłuż na ośm mil, więc znacznie powyżej tego miejsca, gdzie nastąpił przedostatni spadek balonu, któremu towarzyszyło zniknięcie Cyrusa z psem jego Topem. Nadbrzeże było puste. Nigdzie śladu, nigdzie znaku żywej duszy. Nie znaleźli jednego kamyka świeżo poruszonego, ani śladu stopy ludzkiej na piasku, na całej tej przestrzeni nadbrzeżnej. Widocznie nigdy noga żadnego z mieszkańców tej ziemi nie postała w tej stronie wybrzeża. Morze było równie puste jak brzegi i w tem morzu na kilkaset stóp od ziemi, znalazł Cyrus Smith niezawodnie swój grób. W tej chwili Nab zerwał się na nogi i głosem, który jasno świadczył o walce, jaką uczucie rozpaczy z uczuciem nadziei toczyło w jego piersi, zawołał: — Nie! nie! On nie zginął! Nie, to być nie może! On! przenigdy! Ja! lub kto inny, co innego! ale on! nie nigdy! To człowiek, co zawsze da sobie radę!... Po tych słowach opuściły go siły i słaniając się, szepnął: — A! już nie mam sił! Harbert przyskoczył do niego. — Nab! zawołał chłopak, odszukamy go jeszcze! Bóg go nam zwróci! Ale teraz tyś głodny! Jedz, jedz trochę, proszę cię! I mówiąc to podał biednemu murzynowi kilka garści ślimaków. Lichy i niedostateczny to był posiłek! Nab od dawna nic nie miał w ustach, mimo to nie przyjął posiłku. Osierocony przez swojego pana nie mógł lub nie chciał żyć dłużej! Gedeon Spilett zato połykał chciwie podane sobie mięczaki. Poczem położył się na piasku u podnóża skały. Osłabiony był i wycieńczony na siłach, ale spokojny. Wtedy Harbert przystąpiwszy do niego, chwycił go za rękę, i rzekł: — Kochany panie, wynaleźliśmy schronienie, gdzie panu wygodniej będzie niż tu. Oto noc się zbliża. Odpocznij pan sobie, a jutro zobaczymy... Korespondent wstał i podążył za chłopakiem ku „dymnikom.“ W tej chwili przystąpił do niego Pencroff i tonem najnaturalniejszym w świecie zapytał go, czyli przypadkiem nie ma przy sobie zapałek. Korespondent zatrzymał się, poszukał w kieszeniach i nie znalazłszy odparł: — Miałem je przy sobie, lecz musiałem razem z innemi rzeczami wyrzucić w morze... Marynarz zadał wówczas to samo pytanie Nabowi, i tę samą otrzymał odpowiedź. — Tam do kroćset djabłów! zawołał, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. Korespondent usłyszał wykrzyknik i przybliżywszy się do Pencroffa, zapytał: — Nie ma ani jednej zapałki? — Ani jednej, a tem samem nie będzie ognia! — Ach! gdyby pan mój był tutaj, zawołał Nab, on by na to poradził! Czterej rozbitki stanęli jak wryci i popatrzyli po sobie z niepokojem. Harbert pierwszy przerwał milczenie: — Panie Spilett, rzekł, pan palisz i masz zawsze przy sobie zapałki! Możeś pan źle szukał? Poszukaj raz jeszcze! Jedna jedyna zapałka wystarczyłaby nam! Korespondent przetrząsł na nowo wszystkie kieszenie u spodni, u kamizelki, u surduta i u paltota, i wreszcie, ku wielkiej radości Pencroffa i własnemu zdumieniu, namacał mały kawałeczek drzewa zapchany za podszewkę kamizelki. Palce jego dotknęły tego kawałeczka przez sukno, lecz nie mogły go wydobyć. A ponieważ to była jedyna zapałka, jaką posiadali, chodziło więc o to, ażeby nie zetrzeć z niej ani odrobiny fosforu. — Pozwól pan, ja się podejmę ją wydobyć, rzekł chłopiec. I nader zręcznie, wyciągnął w całości zapałkę, to liche a tak kosztowne źdźbło drzewa, które dla tych biednych ludzi miało wartość nieocenioną. Zapałka była nienaruszoną. — Mamy więc jedną zapałkę! zawołał Pencroff. To tak, jakbyśmy mieli cały magazyn! Wziął zapałkę do ręki i wszyscy przybyli do „dymników“. Ten mały kawałek drzewa, którym tak obojętnie szafuje się w krajach zamieszkałych, i który tam żadnej nie ma wartości, tu należało go spożytkować z jak największą ostrożnością. Marynarz przekonał się że był zupełnie suchy poczem rzekł: — Trzeba by papieru. — Oto jest, odparł Gedeon Spilett, wydarłszy po chwili wahania jedną kartkę ze swoich notatek. Pencroff wziął papier do ręki i przykucznął koło ogniska. Kilka garści ziół zeschłych, liści i mchu suchego wsunął pod polana, tak, ażeby powietrze miało wolny przeciąg i mogło szybko wzniecić drzewo w płomień. Poczem Pencroff zwinął papier w trąbkę, jak to czynią ci, którzy palą fajkę w czasie silnego wiatru, i wsunął go pomiędzy mech. Wybrał następnie krzemyk trochę chropowaty, oczyścił go starannie i z sercem bijącem potarł oń zlekka zapałkę, zapierając w piersi oddech. Pierwsze potarcie było bez skutku. Pencroff nie dość silnie przycisnął siarnik, obawiając się zetrzeć zeń fosfor. — Nie, nie mogę, rzekł po chwili, ręka mi drży... Zapałka gotowa zgasnąć... nie, ja nie mogę, ja nie chcę! I podnosząc się rzekł do Harberta, ażeby go zastąpił. Chłopak pewnie w całem swem życiu nigdy tak nie był wzruszonym, jak teraz. Serce mu biło gwałtownie. Prometeusz, kiedy szedł wykraść ogień z nieba, nie musiał silniejszego doznawać wrażenia! Lecz nie wahając się długo, potarł nagle zapałkę o krzemień. Dało się słyszeć naprzód lekkie pryśnięcie, poczem zamigotał mały niebieskawy płomyczek, wydając ze siebie siarczysty dym. Harbert zwolna odwrócił zapałkę trzonkiem do góry, ażeby podsycić płomień i wsunął ją w trąbkę papierową. Papier zajął się w kilku sekundach i w tej samej chwili mech buchnął płomieniem. W kilka minut później dał się słyszeć trzask suchego drzewa i wesoły płomień, poddmuchiwany gorliwie przez marynarza, oświetlił ponurą ciemność. — Wygrana! — zawołał Pencroff wstając ze ziemi — nigdy w życiu nie doznałem takiego wzruszenia! Ognisko było widocznie dobrze urządzone z płyt kamiennych. Dym z łatwością ulatywał przez górny otwór, ciąg był dostateczny a wkrótce dało się czuć przyjemne, ożywcze ciepło. Co do ognia, należało nie dać mu nigdy wygasnąć zupełnie i zawsze pod popiołem przechować trochę żaru. Zresztą była to tylko kwestja pilności i uwagi. Drzewa bowiem było dość i w każdym czasie można było zapas powiększyć. Pencroff zamierzał przedewszystkiem w ten sposób spożytkować ogień, ażeby ugotować wieczerzę posilniejszą od mdłych w. Harbert przyniósł dwa tuziny jaj. Korespondent siedząc w kącie przypatrywał się w milczeniu tym przygotowaniom. W głowie jego potrójna wirowała myśl. Czy Cyrus żyje jeszcze? Jeżeli żyje, gdzie się znajduje? Jeśli ocalał, jak wytłumaczyć, że dotychczas nie dał nic znać o sobie? Co się tyczy Naba, ten błąkał się po wybrzeżu. Było to ciało bez duszy. Pencroff znał pięćdziesiąt dwa sposoby przyrządzania jaj, lecz w tej chwili nie miał pomiędzy niemi żadnego wyboru. Włożył więc jaja w popiół gorący i czekał, dopóki nie stwardnieją na wolnym ogniu. W kilku minutach jaja były gotowe i marynarz zaprosił korespondenta do wieczerzy. Była to pierwsza wieczerza naszych rozbitków na tej nieznanej ziemi! Jaja były wyborne, a ponieważ jajo posiada wszystkie pierwiastki niezbędne do pożywienia ludzkiego, więc biedacy czuli się niem znacznie pokrzepionymi na siłach. Ach! gdyby nie to, że jednego z nich brakło przy tej wieczerzy! Gdyby wszyscy pięciu, tak jak się wydostali z murów Richmondu, znaleźli się byli tutaj razem, pod tem sklepieniem ze skał, przy tem jasnem, wesołym ognisku, na suchym piasku, możeby tylko słowa gorącego dziękczynienia mieli dla Stwórcy! Lecz najgienjalniejszy, najuczeńszy z nich, ich przywódzca Cyrus Smith został im niestety wydarty! a ciało jego zostało bez pogrzebu, bez ostatniej nawet przysługi! Tak minął ów dzień 25. marca. Na dworze wiatr świszczał i słychać było jednostajnie łamanie się fal morskich o brzegi. Krzemienie nadbrzeżne tam i nazad miotane falami toczyły się z zagłuszającym łoskotem. Korespondent wcisnął się w ciemny kąt jednego z kurytarzy, spisawszy poprzednio w krótkości zdarzenia ubiegłego dnia: pierwsze zjawienie się nowego lądu, stratę inżyniera, przegląd wybrzeża, wypadek z zapałkami itd. Poczem znużenie sprowadziło ożywczy sen na jego powieki. Harbert usnął także niebawem. Marynarz, śpiąc jednem okiem, a drugiem czuwając, przepędził całą noc przy ognisku, dokładając doń ustawicznie świeżego drzewa. Jeden tylko z rozbitków nie szukał odpoczynku w „dymnikach.“ Był nim zrozpaczony, niepocieszony Nab, który głuchy na namowy towarzyszy doradzających mu kilka godzin spoczynku, całą noc błąkał się po wybrzeżu, wołając wciąż pana swojego.